sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Oracle
The evil Veran and Onox places a curse on Nayru, Din, and Farore on their birth. And when the curse eventually comes true sixteen years later, it's up to the Powerpuff Girls to break the curse by true love's kiss, in the form of Ralph, Tai Kamiya, and Christopher Robin. Cast Aurora/Briar Rose: Nayru/Nancy Periwinkle (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Extras with Nayru/Nancy: Din/Dana Rose and Farore/Fiona Fern (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Phillip: Ralph (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Extras with Ralph: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) and Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) Maleficent: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Extra with Veran: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Diablo the Raven: Vile (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Extras with Vile: Popple (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga), Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character), and the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) (They'll turn good in the end upon learning of Veran and Onox's true colors towards them) Flora: Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Fauna: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Merryweather: Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Instead of still fighting over what color Nayru, Din, and Farore's dresses will be, they'll agree while preparing Nancy, Dana, and Fiona's birthday to a blue, red, and green dress for each of them that changes colors in the light, making it fair since Buttercup wanted light green and Blossom wanted pink via a magic color dust shooting contest in the cottage) King Stefan: King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Queen Leah: Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid) King Hubert: Susumu Kamiya (Digimon) Extra with Susumu: Yuuko Kamiya (Digimon) Samson the Horse: Agumon (Digimon) and Khan (Mulan (1998)) Drunk sitar player: Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) Maleficent’s dragon form: Onox's dragon form and Veran's spider form (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Forest animal friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, and Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; They’ll join in the rescue and final battle in the end, especially Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turning into their Super forms in the climactic battle to help Ralph, Tai, Christopher Robin, and the Powerpuff Girls) Maleficent’s goons: Moblins and the Great Moblin (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Birth of Nayru, Din, and Farore and Veran and Onox's Curse Chapter 2: The Powerpuff Girls' Plan/Veran and Onox's Anger Chapter 3: Planning a Birthday Party for Nancy, Dana, and Fiona/Nancy, Dana, and Fiona's Dream Chapter 4: Once Upon a Dream/Dress Color Contest (Sleeping Oracle Version) Chapter 5: Nancy, Dana, and Fiona's Birthday/Nayru, Din, and Farore Learns the Truth Chapter 6: Skumps/Ralph, Tai, and Christopher Robin Tells Susumu their Plan of Marriage to Three Peasant Girls Chapter 7: Return to the Castle/Nayru, Din, and Farore Falls Under the Curse Chapter 8: Putting the Castle Under the Spell/Ralph, Tai, and Christopher Robin Captured Chapter 9: Rescue/Final Battle (Sleeping Oracle Version) Chapter 10: True Love's Kiss/Ending (Sleeping Oracle Version) For gallery: Sleeping Oracle Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies